Harry Potter and the Mudblood Revolt NL
by Sithrobin
Summary: Het word weer een bewogen jaar, met serieuse relaties , een hoop vreemde ontdekkingen , en een opstand van de modderbloedjes!
1. Voorwoord

Dit is mijn fanfictie: Het is het vervolg op "Order of the Phoenix" en het zal wat theorieen bevatten die ik heb over de laatste zes delen.  
  
Als Harry na anderhalve week word weggestuurd door de Duffelingen komt hij erachter dat hij Grimbaudplein 13 heeft geerfd van Sirius! Voordat hij naar school gaat zal hij nog wel moeten afrekenen met verleden... Hij krijgt hierbij de verassende hulp van Loena Maansteen, die op een dag ineens voor zijn neus staat!  
  
Dit jaar, zo heeft Harry zich voorgenomen , gaat Harry geen aktie's ondernemen die tot gevaar leiden van hem of zijn omgeving... Dat is niet zo gemakkelijk, aangezien Hermelien, gesteund door Arabella Vaals een opstand wil beginnen, voor iedere niet volbloed tovenaar. De perfecte mogelijkheid voor Voldemort om een aanslag te plegen.

De titel "the Mudblood Revolt" is door Warner Brother"aangemeld bij de wet Registratie van merknamen... er bestaat dus een redelijke kans dat deze titel ook een echte Harry Potter titel kan gaan worden...  
  
Het wordt een jaar van nieuwe liefdes, oude vetes bijleggen en verassende nieuwtjes!  
  
Heb je aanmerkingen of opmerkingen laat het me weten! Heb je die niet? Laat het me dan ook weten!

Dit verhaal is puur fanfictie: Het is non profit, en gewoon voor de fun!


	2. Duffeling draait door

1  
  
De schemering viel over de Ligusterlaan, 't was net acht uur geweest. Iedereen zat bij te komen van de overdadige maaltijd, die ze zojuist verorbert hadden. In hun degelijke leventje was er geen plaats voor zorgen, zij waren immers welvarend en gelukkig. Toch is er één persoon van wie niet gezegd kan worden dat hij gelukkig en zorgeloos is. Harry Potter was net anderhalve week weer terug in de Ligusterlaan, en hij verveelde zich nu alweer. Hij wilde van alles ondernemen, maar moet zoveel mogelijk binnen blijven voor zijn eigen veiligheid. Zijn grote aartsrivaal Voldemort, die nog steeds rondwaart zou hem zeker binnen 5 minuten opgepakt hebben om hem te vermoorden. Hoewel Ligusterlaan 4 een veilige haven voor hem is, wordt het Harry niet gemakkelijk gemaakt door de andere bewoners. Zijn oom, tante en neefje zijn de ergste dreuzels denkbaar. Normaal gesproken wordt de druk tijdens zijn verblijf daar verlicht door uilenpost uit de magische wereld... zijn wereld. Nu was dat echter niet het geval, zijn vrienden Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel hebben nog niets van zich laten horen, en hij heeft nog geen enkele ochtendprofeet ontvangen.  
  
Harry zat mokkend voor hem uit te staren, wanneer zal hij hun eerste brieven ontvangen? Hij had enkele dagen geleden al een brief verstuurd naar Hermelien en Ron om te vragen of zij nog nieuws hebben, omdat hij nog geen ochtendprofeet had ontvangen deze zomer. Maar de dagen waren weer verstreken en Hedwig was teruggekeerd zonder antwoord. Harry voelde bij vlagen weer de woede opborrelen, waar hij vorig jaar ook zo'n last van had gehad. Toch voelde hij dat het tijd was voor verandering. Hij zou weer gelukkig gaan worden. En wat Voldemort aangaat, wat komt dat komt, daar kan hij toch niets aan veranderen. Hij had zich vast besloten om zich dit jaar afzijdig te houden van het gevecht tegen de donkere tijden, niet dat daar veel van kwam want hij was nog maar anderhalve week weg van de magische wereld, en zijn nieuwsgierigheid naar de stand van zaken daar bereikte weer een historisch hoogtepunt.  
  
Even leek Harry in te dommelen aan zijn bureau toen hij een doffe dreun tegen zijn raam hoorde. Harry draaide zich verschrikt om en zag niets. De duisternis was inmiddels ingevallen, en Harry schuifelde langzaam naar het raam om wat meer te kunnen. Plotseling zag hij wat: Er lag een bruine veer op de vensterbank. De radars in Harry's hoofd kwamen op gang. Hij rende de slaapkamer uit, en struikelde bijna over zijn eigen voeten toen hij zich via de trap naar beneden haastte. ,, Wat moet dat met al dat kabaal in mijn huis, jongetje" hoorde Harry achter zich. Herman Duffeling zocht in alles een reden om Harry te kunnen straffen, en het – als een dolle neushoorn – van de trap afrennen is daarbij de kat op het spek binden. ,,Egedius...'' hijgde Harry. Terwijl hij door de gang naar de voordeur rendde. ,, Wat?'' schreeuwde oom Herman, terwijl hij paars aanliep van woeden ,, Ik vroeg je wat, jongen... ik... BLIJF STAAN!!!" Harry lette niet meer op zijn , bijna hysterisch van woede zijnde, oom. Hij deed de voordeur open en liep het tuinpad op. Harry ging op zijn knieen voor de rododendron zitten en graaide door de bosjes. Hij had gevonden wat zocht... Egedius de uil van de familie Wemel.  
  
,,Egidius onhandige druiloor dat je er bent!"Harry glimlachte weer even, en nam de uil in zijn armen. Hij wilde net naar binnen lopen maar had er niet opgerekend dat oom Herman hem gevolgd was naar de voordeur. Harry schrok zelfs heel even van het kwade gezicht van zijn oom. Even leek het alsof Oom Herman geen woorden uit wist te brengen, en harry dacht net aan een poging om hem gewoon te passeren zonder ook maar iets te zeggen. Maar net toen Harry dat wilde doen stak oom Herman zijn arm uit tegen de deurpost, om hem de weg door de deuropening te versperren. Er was een langdurig oogcontact, als oom Herman het fysiek had aangekund, waren de bliksemschichten nu letterlijk uit zijn ogen gesprongen. Harry vond de reactie raar, zelfs naar Duffelingse maatstaven, zoveel deed Harry toch niet fout in de afgelopen minuten?  
  
,, Ik... ik ben het... zat, ventje" stamelde meneer Duffeling met ingehouden woede... ,, al jaren..." vervolgde hij met de zelfde zenuwachtige hakkelende stem ,, al jaren probeer ik een normaal en gelukkig leven te leiden met mijn gezinnetje" ,, Maar jij... jij maakt dat onmogelijk!". ,,zes jaar geleden heeft mijn zoon een operatie moeten ondergaan om een varkensstaart te laten verwijderen... enig idee hoe ik dat in het ziekenhuis heb moeten uitleggen?" Het leek Harry even geen goed idee om St. Holisto's aan te bevelen, want de ader in oom Herman's nek stond op ontploffen. ,,Die zomer daarna... boor jij mij een miljoenendeal door mijn neus, door de vrouw van mijn klant... een extreem rijke klant zal ik er aan toevoegen... te terroriseren met taarten en uilen, en vervolgens smeer je 'm in een vliegende Ford Anglia!" het speeksel vloog Harry, die wonderbaarlijk rustig bleef, rijkelijk om de oren bij de laatste zin. ,,Het jaar daarop blaas je m'n zuster op tot een luchtballon". "Vervolgens werd mijn woonkamer grondig gesloopt door die magische familie... ,- PEENHAAR!  
  
Harry merktte terwijl hij om oom Herman heen keek dat de nieuwsgierige blikken van Dirk, zijn neefje , en Petunia zijn tante ,die ook in de hal stonden, het tafereel in de deuropening volgde. ,, Vorig jaar'' raasde oom Herman "moesten we onze goedheid om jou in huis te nemen bijna bekopen met de dood van onze zoon!". Plotseling bedaarde oom Herman een beetje... ,,Ik heb hier vorig jaar lang over nagedacht... of ik je nou wel of niet in m'n huis wil... maar mijn keuze is mede bepaald door de bonte selectie randdebielen die mij vorige week durfden te bedreigen op het station! Dat was de druppel! Jij hebt je laatste dagen hier wel gehad, jongen!"  
  
Gemengde gevoelens was een understatement van jewelste in deze situatie: Blijdschap, want hij was verlost van de Duffelingen, wisselden razendsnel met angst, want Harry was op de Ligusterlaan wel veilig voor Heer Voldemort en die veiligheid leek nu dus weg te vallen. ,, Ik wilde het de eerste weken nog even aanzien met je, maar je bent er nog niet net, en er vliegen alweer lompe uilen tegen mijn ruiten!!! Jij gaat eruit en wel NU! Als je een vaste verblijfsplaats hebt gevonden, stuur maar een brief ... en dan zonder uilen, ik waarschuw je... en wij sturen je eigendommen met de post naar je op... we betalen er graag voor!" Harry leek even met stomheid geslagen. ,,Hier heb je wat geld, dan kun je overnachten... en voor de rest bekijk je het maar!".  
  
BENG oom Herman sloeg de deur zo hard dicht dat de scharnieren 't leken te begeven. Even was Harry te verbijster om na te kunnen denken... weg bij de Duffelingen, en zo snel! Hij had zich al voorgenomen om dit jaar gelukkig te zijn, maar hij had er niet opgerekend dat het lot hem een handje zou helpen... Harry besloot om zijn gedachte weer bij elkaar te rapen ,,Okee... wat nu" dacht harry. En hij keek even naar Egedius die nog steeds voor verdooft in Harry's armen lag. Harry zag dat hij een brief aan zijn pootje had. Net toen Harry bezig was met de brief los te maken van de uil, vloog een grijze kat voor zijn voeten langs en schoot 't hem te binnen... ,,Mevrouw Vaals"!  
  
Hij was opmerkelijk tevreden met z'n eigen idee, toch vond hij dat hij op moest schieten, want ondanks dat hij wel z'n toverstok bij zich had voelde hij zich niet echt op z'n gemak, zo in z'n eentje in de dreuzelwereld. Hij besloot op een drafje richting het huis van mevrouw Vaals te gaan. Langzaam kwam het besef bij Harry dat hij nu wel 's voorgoed bij de Duffelingen weg zou kunnen zijn... maar nu waren het raar genoeg geen gelukkige gevoelens... Hij bedacht zich wat Perkamentus nu aan 't doen is en wat er in hem om ging, zijn schoolhoofd zou niet gelukkig zijn. Zou hij het Harry kwalijk nemen, dat hij zich heeft laten wegsturen? En wat zouden ze vrienden zeggen? Iedereen waakt over Harry, hem mag niets overkomen. Hij maakt namelijk deel uit van profetie die door de zieneres Sybillia Zwamdrift is gedaan. Volgens de profetie is Harry de enige persoon die ooit sterk genoeg zal zijn om de duistere tovenaar Voldemort te verslaan. Hij is de enige die de wereld kan beschermen tegen de daden van Voldemort, en omdat te kunnen doen moet hij eerst beschermd worden, tot hijzelf genoeg krachten heeft. Sommige mensen geven zelfs hun leven om harry te beschermen, zoals zijn peetvader Sirius Zwarts. Sirius werd nog geen 2 maanden geleden vermoord door Bellatrix van Detta, toen hij Harry en zijn vrienden probeerde te beschermen tegen de dooddoeners, het privéleger van Voldemort.  
Hij was er bijna. Hij was inmiddels van het drafje overgestapt naar een flinke spurt, zijn hart ging als een gek te keer, want hij begon zich steeds bewuster in wat voor gevaarlijke situatie hij zich nu bevond. Eindelijk hij was er... Hij liep haar tuinpad op en kwam aan bij de voordeur... Met z'n ene hand belde hij aan één stuk door op de deurbel en met de andere bonkte hij luid op de voordeur, na een aantal minuten zwaaide de deur open... Harry's hart leek wel een salto te maken... zijn ogen waren gericht op de persoon in de deur opening. ,,Kan het weer niet normaal, Potter?" Klonk het lijzig. Een behoorlijke haakneus kwam in het maanlicht, evenals bruin, slierterig en vettig haar. Severus Sneep keek Harry enkele seconden lang dreigend aan. ,,Nou, komt er nog wat van? Of wilde je tot zonsopkomst wachten met binnenkomen?" vroeg Sneep. Vervolgens greep hij met brute kracht bij z'n arm en trok hem naar binnen. Sneep drukte 'm tegen de muur en gooide met een klap de deur dicht. Sneep hield zijn dreigende blik richting Harry aan. ,,Heb jij enig idee wat jij vanavond heb aangericht?"  
  
Einde H1, Harry Potter and the Mudblood Revolt, VakkieS, 2 jun. 04  
  



	3. Een eigen huis

Hoofdstuk 2: Een eigen huis  
  
,,Professor Sneep..." stamelde Harry Potter verbaasd. Sneep was (op Draco Malfidus na) Harry's meest gehate persoon. Hij kon niet geloven dat, van alle mensen op deze wereld, uitgerekend HIJ zijn reddende engel moest wezen. ,, Wat...wat doet u hier "vroeg Harry hem verbaasd. ,,Ik kom je weer eens uit de problemen halen, Potter" zei Sneep zeer traag. ,, En wederom het soort problemen die zowel jou als mij het leven kunnen kosten...en bovendien problemen die jijzelf veroorzaakt, zoals gewoonlijk...,, Sneep keek Harry met de seconde indringender aan ,,Serieus, Potter, leer jij nou nooit van je eigen fouten of zo" Hij boog zich nu zou dicht naar Harry toe dat Harry een veeg van zijn gore vettige haren in z'n gezicht voelde. ,,Of ziet dat gewoon in je bloed?"  
  
Harry voelde iets knappen in zich. Hij kan even geen weerwoord meer verzinnen of ook maar een vorm van gevoel tonen. Harry staarde seconden lang, weerloos, in de donkere pupillen van zijn leraar Toverdranken. Net toen hij eindelijk weer bij zinnen kwam en Sneep eindelijk van het repliek wilde dienen, dat al jaren verborgen lag in zijn diepste gevoelens, zwaaide er achter Sneep een deur open. Een andere bekende kwam ten tonele maar nu was 't iemand die hij wel wilde zien.  
  
,,Lupos" schreeuwde Harry bijna. Hij snelde op zijn oude Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten leraar af. Op dat moment was Harry z'n emotie's niet meer de baas, huilend gooide hij zich tegen de borst van Lupos. Hij leek zich ook even geen raad te weten met de tranen van Harry. ,, Kom,kom" sprak Lupos met een bemoedigende toon. ,,Ik wil rust" zei Harry ,,Ik wil een bed...ik...ik wil een streep zetten onder wat er gebeurd is de afgelopen maanden... ,,IK WIL GEWOON EVEN RUST" schreeuwde Harry. Lupos, die duidelijk schrok van die emotionele uitbarsting, zei met een trillende stem ,,Dat zul je ook krijgen, jongen" even was het stil... ,,Dan kan ik daarna weer met een schone lei beginnen..." snikte Harry zachtjes na...  
Harry kon eigenlijk zelf zijn emotionele uitbarsting niet eens begrijpen... waarom nu ineens? Was 't omdat Sneep weer een beledigende opmerking maakte? Was 't omdat hij wederom verantwoordelijk wordt gehouden voor de problemen, die hem ook alleen maar overkomen? Of was 't omdat hij op z'n zestiende al meer had meegemaakt dan de gemiddelde doorleefde vijftiger? Alles spookte tegelijkertijd door zijn hoofd... Hij werd door Lupos zachtjes op de bank van mevrouw Vaals gelegd. ,, Je krijgt zo echt je rust... wel zeven weken" fluisterde Lupos. ,, Je zult nu alleen vandaag nog even moeten doorbijten, kan dat?"  
  
Harry knipperde even met zijn ogen en veegde er wat tranen uit. ,, Zeven weken?" vroeg Harry zacht... ,,Zeven weken, ja... is dat genoeg voor je om even bij te komen?" vroeg Lupos Langzaam kwam Harry overeind, en nam de kamer waarin hij was terecht gekomen langzaam in zich op. Het leek wel of het een doodgewone dreuzel- woonkamer was, alles was vrij strak en modern. De bank waar hij op lag was wit en van echt leder. Er stond een doodgewone stakast, met breedbeeld- televisie in de hoek van de kamer. Er lag een perzisch tapijt op de grond en daarop stond een lage tafel had nepgouden poten en een glasplaat, de kamer was bijna steriel te noemen. Het was ook eigenlijk in niets meer de kamer waar Harry een aantal jaar geleden was geweest... zelfs de bloemkool- lucht was verdwenen.  
  
,,Deze kamer geeft je een onaangenaam gevoel hè?" zei Lupin zacht. Harry keek nog even in 't rond en zag dat Professor Sneep hem vanuit een donkere hoek observeerde. ,,Ja...erg onaangenaam... deze woonkamer en alles eraan..." zei Harry op een hoorbaar volume. Sneep's bovenlip krulde om en Lupos die de hint had begrepen zei ,,Misschien is 't beter dat je even gaat rapporteren aan Perkamentus, Severus" . Sneep liep mompelend naar de woonkamer deur. Hij wilde net de huiskamerdeur openen toen hij zich nog even bedacht... ,,Vergeet jij je drankje niet in te nemen, Remus " zei hij met een vervelende grimas ,, 'T is vannacht weer volle maan..." . Niet op een reactie wachtend, draaide Sneep zich om en verdween door de deur.... Het volgende moment keek Harry even verbaasd naar Lupos want in plaats dat zijn voetstappen door de buitendeur naar buiten wegstierven hoorde Harry, Sneep de trap oplopen naar boven. ,,De openhaard" zei Lupos zacht, ,,Die is hier op de eerste verdieping". Harry keek Lupos vragend aan.  
  
,, Mevrouw Vaals heeft vorig jaar haar leven radicaal verander" zei Lupos ,, Kijk maar naar de woonkamer, een fantastisch bewijs ervan" . ,, Kijk Harry, snullen, zoals mevrouw Vaals hebben een groot probleem, ze zijn niet succesvol in de toverwereld, maar meestal ook niet in de dreuzelwereld." snullen zijn in alles tovenaars, een beetje vreemde vogels in de ogen van dreuzels, maar ze kunnen ook niet toveren". ,, Vorig jaar, was ze verwoest van verdriet omdat ze uit een tovenaar's gezin kwam , en jou toch niet kon beschermen". ,,Toen besloot ze om voortaan als echte dreuzel door het leven te gaan, zodat haar leven toch niet echt een volslagen mislukking zou worden". ,,Hoewel Perkamentus haar keuze zeer respecteerde, vond hij toch dat ze één verantwoording had naar jou toe, omdat zij de enige link tussen jouw leven in de Ligusterlaan en de toverwereld is,, . "daarom heeft ze toch nog een haard aangelegd in een bijkamer op de eerste verdieping, zodat we jou, zodra dit nodig was, zo snel mogelijk weg te krijgen". Harry keek Lupos even aan en vroeg toen ,, Waar is Vaals eigenlijk?"  
  
,, Ze is op vakantie "zei Lupos vaag ,,Ook zij wilde er even tussenuit". Minuten lang was 't stil Lupos drentelde wat rond in de woonkamer, en keek om zich heen alsof hij midden tussen een paar oerlelijke trollen liep. Plotseling brak Harry de stilte ,,Is Perkamentus eigenlijk niet vreselijk kwaad op me? Dat ik me heb laten wegsturen bij de Duffelingen bedoel ik?, ,,Nee hoor, Harry, zei Lupos met een glimlach geloof me als het had gekunt had Perkamentus je vorig jaar al weg gehaald."  
  
,,En waarom kan het nu dan wel?" vroeg Harry ,,Omdat Voldemort op dit moment wel even andere dingen aan zijn hoofd heeft dan jouw persoontje , maar daar hebben we het nog wel over". Harry vond 't een beetje vervelend dat Lupos het gesprek zo afkapte, hij had eigenlijk wel willen weten wat Voldemort . Lupos zag dit aan het gezicht van Harry en zei ,, Geloof me, je had deze zomer meer kans dat mijnheer Duffeling je wat had aangedaan, dan dat Voldemort bij jullie op de deurmat stond,,. Dit bemoedigde Harry wel een beetje ,,Dus ik ben nu voorgoed weg bij de Duffelingen?" Lupos glimlachte en zei ,,voorgoed". Harry keek weer wat opgewekter ,,Hmm, laat ik niet vergeten een bedank briefje te schrijven" zei hij met een quasi nadenkend gezicht alsof hij dit werkelijk van plan was. Lupos lachte zachtjes met Harry mee.  
  
,, Waar is Egedius eigenlijk?" vroeg Harry ,,Die is net door Professor Sneep weer losgelaten" zei Lupos ,,Maar het briefje dan?" vroeg Harry. ,,Het briefje?" herhaalde Lupos. ,,Ja Egedius had een brief bij zich" ,,Oh" zei Lupos met zo'n gemaakte verbaasde toon dat Harry er zo doorheen prikte ,,Oh, nou dat zal ik de volgende keer maar is aan Professor Sneep vragen" zei Lupos. Harry wist dat Lupos iets voor hem verborgen hield maar besloot er niet verder naar te vragen, hij had geen zin om zich weer druk te gaan maken.  
  
,,Lupos, wat is nu eigenlijk de bedoeling?" Lupos draaide zich om en keer Harry aan ,,De bedoeling is, als je er een beetje klaar voor bent, dat we dadelijk via de openhaard naar je nieuwe huis gaan" . ,,Mijn nieuwe huis" vroeg Harry verbaasd. ,,Ja, jouw nieuwe huis!" zei Lupos opgewekt ,,Na Sirius's overlijden zijn we erachter gekomen dat hij Grimboudplein 13 aan jou heeft nagelaten" Harry keek een beetje beteuterd, het huis aan het Grimboudplein was leuk maar om daar nou alleen te gaan wonen. ,,Nee, nee" zei Lupos geschrokken van de reactie van Harry. ,,afgelopen jaar, toen jij na de kerst weer terugging naar Zweinstein hebben alle leden van de orde unaniem besloten dat jij bij Sirius zou gaan wonen, en dat jij je eigen verdieping zou krijgen. En dat is de tweede verdieping geworden!" ,,Nou die verdieping hebben we even flink aangepakt en we hebben ervoor gezorgd, dat deze verdieping helemaal in jouw stijl zou zijn!" ,,Geloof me Harry, je zult het er geweldig vinden". ,,Oh en Perkamentus heeft de verdieping ingewijd met een paar van zijn ingewikkeldste spreu-ken zodat niemand er kan komen zonder jouw toestemming, dus over veiligheid is niet te klagen. ,,Nou, zei Harry die opstond van de bank ,,slechter ingericht als deze kamer kan niet". ,,Dan heb je de badkamer hier nog niet gezien" zei Lupos met een bescheiden glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
  
,,Kom we gaan" zei Harry zelfverzekerd en liep de woonkamer uit. Samen met Lupos liep hij de trap op naar de eerste verdieping. ,,Hij kon het allemaal even niet bevatten: in de aankomende weken zou hij alle rust krijgen die hij nodig heeft om bij te komen, in zijn eigen huis, dan kan hij dadelijk met frisse moed aan zijn nieuwe schooljaar beginnen. Dan kan hij misschien zelfs wel is uitstekend gezelschap worden voor zijn vrienden Ron en Hermelien, want, vond Harry, die twee heeft hij het het afgelopen jaar ook niet makkelijk gemaakt. En even stond hij stil boven aan de trap en dacht ,,Hier kom ik nooit meer terug". Even spookte het door Harry's hoofd om toch maar wel een bedankbrief te schrijven aan de Duffelingen... gewoon voor de lol! 


	4. Dromen in een Hemelbed

Hoofdstuk 3: Dromen in een Hemelbed  
  
Harry tolde door een waas van rondkolkende as en laaiende groene vlammen. zelfs na de ritten op hippogriefen en terzielers, vond hij dit toch wel de meest onprettige manier van reizen. Met een mond vol roet landde hij pijnlijk met zijn knieën op de harde vloer van de plek waar hij wezen moest: Grimboudplein 13, zijn nieuwe thuis. Hij keek op en zag achterhem Remus Lupos van achter de vlammen vandaan komen. Hij knalde vol met zijn knie in Harry's rug, die kreunend van de pijn voorover klapte, waarbij zijn bril van zijn neus viel. ,,Harry, gaat het?" vroeg Remus. ,,Ja, het is oké" zei Harry met een beetje een van pijn vertrokken gezicht" . Harry taste de vloer af totdat hij z'n bril weer vond. ,,occulus reparo" mompelde hij zachtjes wijzend met zijn toverstok op het gebroken glas. Hij keek weer even rond in de woonkamer waar hij beland was. Harry schrok zich een ongeluk want een stem die uit de duisternis in de linkerhoek kwam sprak ,,Remus, weet je nu nog niet dat je nooit met je knieën naar voren moet landen, als je met brandstof?"  
  
Een man met een zwaar gehavend gezicht kwam uit duisternis. ,,Daarom mijd ik die open haarden liever, Alastor" grijnsde Lupos. ,,Harry wat leuk om je weer te zien, en levend nog wel!" grapte de man. ,,Het is goed, om u weer eens te zien, meneer Dolleman" Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman was een goedaardige man, die zijn leven lang op de duistere tovenaars had gejaagd en daardoor nu door het leven ging met een nogal toegetakeld voorkomen, een glazen oog. Bovendien was hij paranoïde geworden. Als je vlak achter z'n rug niest is de kans groot dat je al vervloekt word voordat je je neus hebt gesnoten. ,, Zo, ben je eindelijk weg bij die maffe dreuzels, Harry?" Harry keek even naar Lupos en glimlachte terug naar Dolleman. ,,voorgoed" zei Harry.  
  
Harry liep naar de bank in het midden van de woonkamer. Net toen hij wou gaan zitten hoorde hij Lupos tegen Dwaaloog zeggen ,,Ik ga er maar weer vandoor". Harry draaide zich om en zei ,,Nu al?". ,,Ja" zei Lupos ,,zoals je geliefde toverdrank leraar al wist te melden, het is volle maan vannacht, wil je dat ik hier wacht zodat je het weer is kan meemaken, of zal ik mezelf op een wat veiligere plek transformeren tot het gevaarlijkste mormel ter wereld?". ,,Nee, doe dat inderdaad maar lekker ergens anders" grinnikte Harry. Lupos liep weer naar de haard en pakte een hand vol brandstof. ,,Oh, meneer Lupos" zei Harry. Lupos, die net op het punt stond om ,,Het krijsende krot" te schreeuwen, keek even op. ,,Vergeet die brief niet" zei Harry met beide ogen strak op Lupos gericht. Even keek Lupos verbaasd naar Harry ,,Jij laat je ook niet foppen hè Harry?" zei Lupos met iets wat op een trotse toon leek. ,,Ik zal eens kijken wat ik voor je kan doen". Met een oorverdovend geknetter verdween Lupos tussen de groene vlammen.  
  
,,Zo, dan wordt het tijd om je nieuwe onderkomen te bekijken hè?" zei Dwaaloog grommend ,,Waar zullen we beginnen?" . Harry keek even naar Dwaaloog en zei ,,het bed, misschien?" Dwaaloog glimlachte, waardoor zijn gezicht nog verder uit zijn verband werd getrokken. ,,Ik ben een beetje moe!" zei Harry. ,,Oh ja, natuurlijk" zei Dolleman "Alleen zul je morgen dan wel je rondleiding krijgen van Albert Leeflang, en volgens mij weet hij nog minder van dit huis als jij, Harry" . Harry keek even verbaasd en vroeg ,,Albert Leeflang?". ,,Oh ja die ken je natuurlijk nog niet" zei Dwaaloog ,,Hij is nieuw in de orde, niet helemaal gezond in de bovenkamer, volgens mij... hij is de hoofdredacteur van dat prutkrantje, "De Kibbelaar", hij heeft ook nog een dochter van ongeveer jouw leeftijd"... ,,Loena" Vulde Harry hem aan. ,,Ja, die ja, ook niet helemaal tof daarboven hoor, Harry". ,,Nou ja, goed dat zie ik dan morgen wel weer" geeuwde Harry.  
  
Dolleman liep met Harry mee naar de 2e verdieping, waar Harry en slaapkamer toegewezen kreeg.Harry stapte zijn slaapkamer binnen en plotseling schoot hem nog wat te binnen. ,,Meneer Dolleman, zou u een briefje naar de Duffelingen willen schrijven met daarin het adres waar ze mijn eigendommen naar toe kunnen sturen... en als het kan: het mag ook per uil". Nadat er wederzijds een goedenacht werd gewenst, deed Harry glimlachend de deur op slot en het licht in de slaapkamer aan. Hij zat zich even te vermaken met het beeld van een meneer Duffeling die paars aanliep omdat die "Potter" het had gedurft om een brief per uil naar ze te versturen.  
  
Hoewel zijn vermoeidheid nu een hoogtepunt had bereikt. Viel hem de schoonheid van zijn nieuwe slaapkamer direct op: Er stonden overal schitterende kersenhouten meubelen, die allemaal uitgehouwen waren en de mooiste vormen hadden. Er stond een tafeltje in het midden van de kamer waarvan de poten de vorm hadden van wondermooie elfjes, en op de grond lag een schitterend tapijt van wat Harry herkende als glamorgana-haar. Te midden van al dat moois stond een enorm hemelbed waar Harry van dacht dat hij wel plaats kon bieden aan tien personen. Harry begon zich langzaam uit te kleden en deed het licht uit, Hij nam plaats op een zeer comfortabel matras , dat leek verzacht te zijn door magie, hij trok de sprei over zich heen. Plotseling zag hij een touwtje boven z'n hoofd hangen waarvan Harry dacht dat dat wel van een leeslampje zou zijn. Harry trok aan het touwtje, en tot zijn grote verbazing ging er geen leeslampje aan, maar in plaats daarvan leek het plafond van het hemelbed op te lichten en verscheen er een nachtlucht die niet te onderscheiden was van echt. Plotseling kwamen er allemaal mensen op bezems te voorschijn, die boven harry's hoofd een partijtje zwerkbal speelde. Harry genoot stilletjes van dit , stom genoeg , rustgevende schouwspel en zuchte: ,,Helemaal mijn stijl"  
  
Langzaam werden Harry's oogleden zwaarder en zwaarder, en langzaam viel hij in een diepe slaap. Hij had een mooie droom, hij liep in zijn ochtendjas trots door zijn eigen huis te stappen, hij kwam aan in de eetkamer, en zag dat z'n koffie al klaar stond. Hij dronk de koffie uit een glazen oog, terwijl hij "De Kibbelaar" doorbladerde waarin hij las dat een dreuzel op de Ligusterlaan krankzinnig was geworden, omdat er een uil door zijn slaapkamerruit was gevlogen. Ineens werd het heel licht, zo licht dat het pijn deed aan z'n ogen...en het werd weer donker...  
  
hij keek om zich heen en merktte dat hij nu in een ander huis lag. Harry probeerde zich te bewegen maar het leek wel of hij niet verder kwam dan omrollen. Er ging een deur open en een mooie vrouw met rood haar kwam de kamer binnen... ,,Ma...?" fluisterde Harry, maar de vrouw leek hem niet te horen. Ze liep naar de andere kant van de kamer waar een wiegje stond. De vrouw greep in de wieg en haalde er een baby'tje uit. Harry kreeg plotseling een onverklaarbaar verdrietig gevoel over zich. Even leek het of de vrouw naar Harry keek, en hij zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had... . De vrouw draaide zich om en verdween weer in de deuropening... om de deur vervolgens met een klap weer dicht te doen...  
  
Harry zat recht op in zijn bed, hij was weer terug op het Grimboudplein. Terug uit zijn rare droom. Hij keek wat gedesorienteerd om hem heen, het was nog donker en Harry nam maar aan dat het nog midden in de nacht was. Zelfs de zwerkbal spelers in het hemelbed lagen plat met hun buik op hun bezems te snurken. Het enige wat nog rondzweefde was een snaai. Harry keek gebiologeerd naar de snaai, en bedacht zich hoe makkelijk het was om deze snaai te pakken... langzaam viel hij weer in slaap.

Laat een a.u.b. een berichtje achter wat je ervan vond.


	5. De Leeflangs

Hoofdstuk 4 : De Leeflangs  
  
"HARRY WAKKER WORDEN!!!" klonk het keihard. Harry die nog diep in slaap was, zat in een honderdste van een seconde recht op in z'n bed. Hij was keek verwilderd om zich heen en had geen idee waar deze orkaan vandaan kwam. "HARRY, HET IS AL BIJNA MIDDAG!!!" Het leek wel of er ergens in z'n kamer een brulbrief openging, hij had alleen geen enkel idee wie de afzender was, want hij herkende de stem totaal niet. "Ja...Ja, Ik ben al wakker" riep Harry aarzelend ,, Wie is daar?" . ,,ALBERT LEEFLANG!!!" was het galmende antwoord. Harry stopte direct na zijn vraag zijn vingers in z'n oren, maar dit was niet afdoende. Het geschreeuw bezorgde Harry een beetje hoofdpijn, alsof hij de avond ervoor iets teveel boterbiertjes had gedronken.  
Harry kleedde zich vlug aan, hij hoopte vurig dat meneer Leeflang niet nog meer berichten voor hem had voordat hij de deur had geopend. Harry liep, terwijl hij de laatste knopen van zijn blouse nog aan het dichtdoen was, naar de deur. Harry reikte naar de vergulde handgreep, ,,BEN JE AL BIJNA KLAAR?!!!" , Harry wreef nog eens over zijn voorhoofd die nu vreselijk bonkte. Harry deed de deur open en zag eindelijk de man wiens stem hem een licht ochtendhumeurtje bezorgde. De man was niet zo groot, hij oogde wat bol, en glimlachte net iets te zelfverzekerd. ,,Harry Potter" zei de man terwijl zijn blik afgleed naar Harry's litteken. ,,Dat weet ik..." reageerde Harry droogjes, terwijl hij net deed of hij nog wat slaap uit zijn ogen haalde. ,,Eeehm ja, ik ben Albert Leeflang" vervolgde de man, nu met een iets minder zelfverzekerde blik. Harry, die zijn eigen botheid direct inzag, glimlachte en zei "Dat weet ik ook al" De man giechelde nu wat nerveus op een nogal eigenaardig hoog toontje. ,,Sorry, Ik ben nog niet helemaal bijgekomen van deze nogal onstuimige wake" verontschuldigde Harry zich. ,, Ik bedacht me net dat ik u nog moet bedanken" vervolgde Harry. Meneer Leeflang keek hem nogal verbaast aan ,,uh... bedanken?" ,, Ja, voor het publiceren van mijn interview een aantal maanden geleden, dat heeft mij toen erg geholpen, dank u . " ,,Nou, graag gedaan" antwoorde Leeflang ,,Ik moet zeggen, het had niet veel geschild of het had "de Kibbelaar" niet gehad, We hadden ook een fantastisch ooggetuigenverslag over de verschijningen van Kreukelhoornige Snottifants in het noorden van Ierland". Harry deed net of hij deze mededeling niet gehoord had en wees in de richting van de trap, als signaal dat hij graag naar beneden wou. ,,Oh ja... laten we maar naar beneden gaan, het ontbijt staat al klaar" zei Leeflang.  
Harry liep achter meneer Leeflang aan de trap af. Harry kreeg niet zo'n prettige indruk van meneer Leeflang, De kleine mollige man had een kort, vaal, donker blond haar dat zo luste-loos plat op het hoofd lag dat Harry dacht dat het ook een toupetje had kunnen wezen. Hij kon het niet verklaren, maar meneer Leeflang leek echt op zo'n type, dat in de bosjes, met een fotocamera, lag te wachten tot er iemand of iets voorbij kwam waar hij dan weer een sappig verhaal over kan schrijven. ,,Wordt ik voortaan altijd zo bruut gewekt?" vroeg Harry opeens. Meneer Leeflang stond even stil op de trap en draaide zich om, om Harry aan te kijken. ,,Bruut.... Hoezo bruut" . ,, Uw stem galmde keihard door mijn kamer heen" zei Harry een beetje verontwaardigd. ,, Oh" zei meneer Leeflang ,, Dat zal dan wel weer door die tweeling van de Wemels komen, die twee hielden zich constant bezig met allerlei ongein...". ,,De Wemels?" vroeg Harry verbaasd ,,zijn die hier geweest dan? ,, Ja, vorige week... om even de laatste hand aan de renovatie van het huis te leggen". Harry keek even verbaasd en vroeg ,, En waar zijn de Wemels nu?'' ,,In Roemenië" zei meneer Leeflang ,,bij hun zoon Charlie". Meneer Leeflang liep weer verder de trap af ,,Kom op Harry, we gaan even ontbijten"  
Harry en meneer Leeflang arriveerde in de eetkamer. Aan de tafel zat al iemand, het was niemand anders dan Loena Leeflang... ,,Harry, je bent er... zei ze dromerig". Harry vond dat ze er nogal verbaasd over was dat hij er was. Toen herinnerde hij zich dat dat haar permanente blik was ,,Hallo Loena" zei Harry, die tot zijn eigen verbazing het wel leuk vond dat ze er was. ,,Hallo... hoe is 't met je, Harry' , Ach, het gaat' zei Harry met een glimlach. , Ja...' zei Loena afwezig, om zich vervolgens weer op haar toast te richten. , Wil jij ook toast, Harry?' klonk de stem van meneer Leeflang, of wil je een eitje?' , Ja' riep Harry 'Doe maar wat toast en eitje". Hij schonk zelf wat pompoensap in een glas, uit een grote kan die al op de tafel stond. Harry voelde plotseling een paar ogen in zijn nek en keek even opzij naar Loena, die snel haar gezicht omdraaide en aandachtig haar toast begon te bestuderen. Harry liet zich er niet veel door afleiden, want Loena had dit soort dingen wel vaker, ze werd dan ook wel is "lijpe Loena" genoemd. Harry proefde de pompoensap, en vond hem erg lekker. Een paar minuten later kreeg Harry zijn ontbijt onder zijn neus geschoven, en hij vroeg zich gelijk af waarom hij niet meer had besteld, hij had namelijk best wel honger, en het eten zag er heerlijk uit. Tijdens het ontbijt was 't de gehele tijd stil, meneer Leeflang bladerde met een trotse blik door het nieuwe nummer van de Kibbelaar , Harry zat flink te genieten van het eitje en Loena was nog steeds druk in de weer met hetzelfde toastje waarmee Harry haar aan trof in de eetkamer. ,Loena, eet je die niet op?' vroeg meneer Leeflang. Ze keek even op en zei ,Oh ja...' en begon vervolgens weer op haar toast te knauwen. Zeker tot na het ontbijt werd er niet meer gesproken, en dat kwam Harry wel zo goed uit, want hij had geen idee waar hij het over zou moeten hebben.  
,Zo' zei Leeflang ineens uit het niets , zullen we je nieuwe huis maar is gaan bezichtigen?' , Nou, dit is dus de eetkamer' vervolgde hij , en daar is de keuken' en hij liep naar het aangrenzende gedeelte dat zich slechts door een soort van bar afscheidde van de eetkamer. ,Dit is de koelkast' ging meneer Leeflang verder, overbodig wijzend naar de koelkast. ,Hier vind je alles in wat je lekker vind' ,meneer Leeflang' zei Harry verbaasd 'Een koelkast dat is toch een dreuzel uitvinding? Ik wist niet dat tovenaars die ook gebruikten. 'Normaal gesproken niet, Harry. Maar aangezien jij nog op school zit en niet mag toveren buiten zweinstein, word het een beetje moeilijk om je drinken koud te krijgen met je toverstok, toch? En bovendien vindt ik het zelf ook wel een handig ding alles is al koud als je het pakt! Arthur Wemel heeft, toen hij hier vorige week was, nog wel de nodige aanpassingen gemaakt aan dit apparaat...' Harry hield zijn hart vast, hij wist wat er kon gebeuren wanneer meneer Wemel aanpassingen maakte aan dreuzel-apparatuur, meestal kwamen er dan uitzinnig gemodificeerde spullen uit , hij lachte bij de gedachte aan de vliegende Ford Anglia, en de extreem vergrote binnen afmetingen van de tent waarin hij sliep toen hij naar het W.K. zwerkbal was geweest. Meneer Leeflang deed de deur van de koelkast open, en Harry dacht dat z'n ogen uit zijn hoofd rolde door de bizarre aanblik van de binnenkant van de koelkast. Het leek wel of er in de koelkast een volledig park was aangelegd. ,Loop je even mee, Harry' zei Leeflang, die geheel onverbaasd de koelkast in stapte. Harry volgde hem en keek verbaasd om zich heen toen hij de deur door was. Hij liep over een grindpad, en links en recht van hem stonden allemaal groenenplanten en fruitbomen. ,Nou hier vind je dus de groenten en het fruit' zei Leeflang overbodig , Nou zul je hier niet zoveel mee te maken hebben, omdat zolang de Orde van de Feniks hier nog zijn hoofdkwartier heeft, jij niet zal hoeven koken. Harry's hersenen werkte bij deze mededeling ineens op volle sterkte de Orde, daar had hij nog helemaal niet bij stil gestaan, als dit nog steeds hun hoofdkwartier is: waar is iedereen nu dan? ,Harry wilde het net gaan vragen, maar op dat moment kreeg hij een dikke mantel aangereikt. ,Hier, trek aan...' zei Leeflang , 't wordt nu wat kouder. Harry trok de mantel aan en liep met meneer Leeflang mee. Een paar meter verderop, aan de linkerkant, op een kort gemaaid gazonnetje stonden nu allemaal sappen in dezelfde grote kannen als waar de pompoensap in zat. Aan de rechterkant zag hij , en Harry's ogen werden groter, zo'n 50 kratten met flesjes boterbier! Leeflang zag Harry met grote ogen kijken naar de kratten kijken, en zei glimlachend ,da's alleen voor s'avonds, hé? ,Nou, hier staat dus 't drinken, en verderop..' zei hij terwijl hij verder liep staan de bevroren spullen. Harry begon nu te rillen van de kou, en had zich al een tactiek voorgenomen voor als hij wat nodig had uit deze koelkast... naar binnen rennen, pakken wat je nog hebt, en weer terug rennen... ,,. Van alle dingen die hij al gezien had in deze koelkast, was het vriesvak wel het meest uitbundig: aan het einde van het grindpad, stond een enorm ijssculptuur in de vorm van een kasteeltje, Harry liep, diep onder de indruk, achter meneer Leeflang aan het kasteeltje binnen. In de binnenmuren waren stukken ijs uitgehakt, die nu plaats boden aan tientallen dozen ijs, ijsklontjes, en ingevroren eten. ,Oké, dit is het bevroren gedeelte van de koelkast' zei meneer Leeflang wederom overbodig , en ik stel voor dat we nu weer terug gaan, want het is hier echt steenkoud!' in een versnelde wandelpas liepen ze het grindpad weer af, en Harry keek even in de richting van meneer Leeflang die , ondanks dat hij heel erg vriendelijk was, toch een wat vreemde indruk op Harry achterliet. Meneer Leeflang deed de deur open en hij stapte de keuken weer in. Harry stapte ook naar buiten deed de deur dicht en stond even stil ,Meneer Leeflang?' vroeg Harry ,Waar zijn alle leden van de Orde nu?' ,Die zijn allemaal een weekje of meerdere weken op vakantie, het ministerie heeft nu de touwtjes in handen, en heeft iedereen aangeboden om er even tussenuit te gaan na het vermoeiende afgelopen jaar, Alleen Lupos en Dwaaloog zijn er nog... oh ja en professor Sneep, maar ja, die zie ik niet zo gauw met een tequila in z'n hand op het strand van Mallorca liggen, jij wel? vroeg Leeflang met een vette knipoog. ,kom op we gaan naar de woonkamer!' zei hij opgetogen. Ze liepen en de eetkamer uit en kwamen in de gang uit. Direct tegenover de deur van de eetkamer zat de deur van de woonkamer. Ze liepen de deur door en Harry, die hier gisteren via de open haard ook terecht was gekomen, maar toen te moe was om ook maar iets in zich op te nemen, zag dat de woonkamer bijna niets veranderd was ten opzichte van afgelopen kerst. De kamer straalde een bepaalde warmte uit, zoals het hele huis, met uitzondering van de koelkast, die uitstraalde. Ook zag Harry Loena zitten op een enorme sofa. Hij voelde ineens een rare schok in zijn maag en hij begreep niet hoe dat kwam Ze zat net een boek te lezen, maar toen Harry en haar vader binnenkwamen, keek ze snel op ,Oh papa' zei ze ,Professor Sneep probeerde u net te bereiken in het haardvuur, ik heb gezegd dat ik het even door zou geven.'  
,Nou oké , loop jij met Harry dan naar de twee andere etages, dan zal ik even kijken wat Secret...uh... Professor Sneep voor nieuws had.' Loena gaf een kort knikje naar haar vader ,Nou, dan ben ik je reisleider voor de rest van dag!'zei Loena met een vage glimlach. ,Ja...ja... dat is goed' stamelde Harry die zich even geen raad wist met dat rare gevoel in z'n maag dat hij zojuist even had gehad. Was dat toeval dat hij dat gevoel had, of was het hetzelfde gevoel dat hij zo regelmatig had gehad als hij Cho Chang zag? Maar dat was vreemd, want hij vond Cho toen ontzettend leuk, en Loena..tja dat is gewoon Loena. 


	6. De hippogrief en de huiself

Hoofdstuk 5: De hippogrief en de huiself  
  
De eerste verdieping was de volgende halte in de rondleiding. Deze diende schijnbaar alleen als slaapplaats voor de gasten Er waren drie kamers ingericht, als logeerkamer. Zolang de Orde het Grimboudplein als thuishaven zou gebruiken, zouden deze kamers zo moeten blijven, daarna moet Harry zelf maar bepalen wat hij met de eerste verdieping zou willen doen. Nadat de eerste verdieping was bekeken liepen ze de trap op naar de twee verdieping. Zelfs het trapgat was mooi geworden: Op de terracottagekleurde muren hingen een aantal fantastisch mooie schilderijen, die stuk voor stuk beweegde. Toen waren ze op de tweede verdieping aanbeland, de verdieping waar ook Harry's slaapkamer te vinden was.  
  
De trap kwam uit op een korte gang met aan het einde alleen de deur van de slaapkamer. ,Jouw slaapkamer is het centrale punt van de tweede verdieping' zei Loena zangerig ,Ben je al bekend met de veiligheidsmaatregelen?' ,Nee, nog niet echt' zei Harry. ,Oké let op' zei ze terwijl ze uit de buidel van haar roze sweater haar toverstok haalde. ,PHONUS!' riep ze en ze gaf een ferme zwiep, waarmee ze bijna Harry een oog uitstak. ,Hé kijk uit'zei Harry ,en we mogen toch helemaal niet toveren buiten schooltijd' ,Jawel' zei ze ,Het ligt aan de aard van de spreuk en of er dreuzels bij aanwezig zijn... spreuken zoals deze en zoals Lumos mogen we gewoon gebruiken. Nou ik doe het nog een keer, PHONUS!' en na wederom een ferme zwiep verscheen er een gloeiend rode bol op het einde van de stok. Ze liet de rode bol even vlug aan Harry zien en toen bracht ze haar mond richting de gloeiende bol. ,KNALBONBON!'riep ze ineens tegen de rode bol alsof het een microfoon was. Langzaam ging de deur open en Harry begreep 't even niet ,Maar ik ben gisteravond zo deze kamer binnengelopen, geen knalbonbon of niets' Loena fronste haar wenkbrauwen waardoor ze er nog verbaasder als normaal uitzag ,oh... tja ik weet het niet, misschien had Dwaaloog de deur wel open laten staan toen jij kwam, Dolleman kennende zal hij wel eerst een grondige inspectie hebben uitgevoerd...' En dat "phonus"?' vroeg Harry , Dat is een spreuk die je stem of een ander geluid naar een bepaald punt kan overbrengen...' antwoorde Loena. De deur gaat alleen open vanaf de binnenkant of door middel van een wachtwoord... in dit geval is dat knalbonbon, maar dat kun je straks zelf veranderen. Kom laten we naar binnengaan want de deur sluit al na tien seconden' Dat was zeker waar want op het moment dat ze door de deuropening waren gegaan, sloot hij zich direkt.  
  
Nou, dit is je slaapkamer' zei Loena ,maar dat wist je al, wat belangrijker is zijn die twee deuren' en ze wees naar de twee deuren die zich aan de linkerkant van de kamer bevonden. Harry had deze deuren nog niet opgemerkt en was meteen geintrigeerd wat daar achter te vinden zou zijn. ,Deze deur, en dit zul je erg leuk vinden, leidt naar een speciale kamer, het is een kopie van "de Kamer van Hoge Nood!" zei Loena enthousiast. ,Uuh... wat?' vroeg Harry die z'n oren niet kon geloven. ,Tja, Perkamentus was dolblij dat hij die kamer gevonden had, en hij vond blijkbaar dat jij er vorig jaar zo creatief van gebruik had gemaakt, dat hij uitgezocht heeft hoe de kamer werktte, om vervolgens deze ruimte zo te betoveren dat het een exacte kopie werd van "de Kamer van Hoge Nood"! Harry, die nog steeds een beetje beduust was van het feit dat hij een eigen Kamer van Hoge Nood had, vroeg 'maar de kamer van hoge nood verscheen alleen wanneer we hem dringend nodig hadden, maar ik heb hem nu toch helemaal niet nodig?' ,Nee, jij misschien niet' zei Loena blij terwijl ze de deur open deed , maar ik wel!' en Loena liep de kamer binnen die schijnbaar de vorm had aangenomen van een toilet.  
  
Ze deed de deur achter zich dicht en gaf zo Harry de tijd om even bij te komen van al die prachtige dingen waarvan hij nu de eigenaar is. Harry, zuchtte diep, en bedacht zich dat hij op dit moment wel is een patronus kon oproepen waarmee hij wel duizend dementor's tegelijkertijd kon afweren. Hij was nog nooit van z'n leven zo gelukkig geweest, en juist nu, nadat hij de afgelopen maanden door een diepe hel moest gaan, is dat een prettige omstandigheid. Plotseling zag hij een stalen bol, zo groot als een tennisbal, op de tafel liggen. Hij liep er naar toe, pakte de bol op, en bestuurde hem grondig. ,Aah, je hebt 'm gevonden!' hoorde hij achter zich. Loena was net weer uit de kamer van hoge nood gekomen, en stond nu vlak achter Harry. Wat is dat?' vroeg Harry ,Dat is je 'Sonobol' die staat gekoppeld aan de Phonus-spreuk van zojuist' antwoorde ze. ,dus hier komt het geluid uit?' vroeg Harry ,kun je hem ook zachter zetten? Hij stond nogal hard vanochtend'. ,Da's niet zo gek' zei Loena wijzend op de teller die zich op de bol bevond. ,Hij staat op honderd maal versterkend'. Ze pakte de bol uit Harry's handen en draaide met haar duim aan de teller totdat hij weer op "1" stond. , Zo... dat is beter' zei ze opgewekt. En ze legde de bol weer terug op tafel.  
  
Samen liepen ze naar de tweede deur. ,Hierachter ligt je huisdier' zei ze, terwijl ze deur opendeed. Ik geloof dat jullie elkaar al kennen' zei Loena. ,Scheurbek!" riep Harry blij. Scheurbek de hippogrief lag vredig op haar buik in een baal stro, en kwam met zijn kop omhoog toen Harry en Loena binnenkwamen. Harry keek even naar het prachtige beest, en liep vervolgens in een buigende houding naar hem toe. Scheurbek gaf een kort knikje, wat een teken was dat Harry hem mocht aaien. Harry ging op zijn hurken zitten, reikte zijn hand uit naar de hippogrief en aaide hem over zijn snavel. Hij keek even naar Loena die ook met grote ogen naar de hippogrief zat te kijken. Minuten gingen er voorbij terwijl Harry dolgelukkig met Scheurbek bezig was. ,Zullen we weer even naar beneden gaan' zei Loena. ,dan kunnen we gelijk vragen wat Professor Sneep met m'n vader wilde bespreken' . ,Ja, dat is goed' zei Harry. Hij stond op en liep met Loena naar de slaapkamer. ,Moet hij trouwens niets eten?' vroeg Harry. ,Ja, geef hem vanmiddag maar een fretje ' zei Loena , die liggen in de koelkast'. Harry, die tijdens de wandeling door de koelkast geen enkele fret was tegengekomen, had zich voorgenomen om Scheurbek zo snel mogelijk te voeren.  
  
Harry en Loena liepen de slaapkamer weer uit en deden de deur weer dicht. Plotseling hoorde Harry beneden aan de trap een bekend gemompel. ,Smerig halfbloedje, hij die de heer van het duister moet verslaan ja... hij bezoedelt het huis Zwarts, oooooh wat zou mevrouw zeggen als ze zou weten dat...' Knijster kon zijn zin niet meer afmaken. Harry was bij de aanblik van de oude huiself volledig door het lint gegaan, en hem zowat vanaf de bovenste trede aangevallen, , Jij... smerig verrader' gilde Harry , Jij bent de schuld van Sirius z'n dood! Hij was inmiddels rood aangelopen van woede en kneep Knijster z'n keel dicht. Harry was vergeten dat de oude huiself hier ook nog woonde. Loena stond bovenaan de trap te schreeuwen ,Harry, niet doen... hij is het niet waard...' ,JIJ...Jij..' schreeuwde Harry nog steeds dol van woede tegen Knijster, die begon nu vreemde geluiden te maken, en liep paars aan. "HARRY!" schalde er nu door de gang, Harry die de diepe, volle stem direct herkende verslapte de greep op Knijster's keel gelijk. Hij kwam omhoog en keek in de bezorgde blik van het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein: Albus Perkamentus.  
  
,Professor...' stamelde Harry verdwaasd. ,Harry...' zei Perkamentus ,mag ik vragen wat je nu wilt gaan doen?' ,Harry wou zeggen , Ik ga hem vermoorden',maar hij wist dat Perkamentus hem nooit die kans zou geven. ,Ik heb je het afgelopen jaren een aantal malen kunnen behoeden voor ernstige straffen' zei Perkamentus kalm 'maar als het om moord gaat, ben ik bang dat ik ook niets meer voor je kan betekenen. Harry keek even naar de oude man, liet Knijster los ,rolde van hem weg en ging tegen de muur aan zitten. De huiself was direkt na zijn vrijlating uit de wurggreep weer weggerend. ,Harry' zei Perkamentus ,We hebben wat Knijster aangaat geen keus, hij zal hier moeten blijven op het Grimboudplein, hij weet teveel... het is niet leuk, dat begrijp ik ook, maar we zullen deze situatie moeten zien te doorstaan. Harry keek wat onwillig richting de lange grijze man. Er viel even een stilte, Harry zat verbeten voor zich uit te staren, met zijn rug tegen de muur van de hal en met z'n benen opgetrokken. Loena stond nog steeds boven aan de trap, en Perkamentus keek Harry met fronsende wenkbrouwen aan.  
  
Vanuit de verte klonken voetstappen die steeds dichterbij kwamen. Meneer Leeflang kwam de hoek omgewandeld, en keek gelijk in de richting van Perkamentus. ,aah Albus,je bent er al, Severus vertelde al dat je zou komen' zei hij. ,Ik was net op tijd Albert, anders had onze Harry serieus in de problemen kunnen komen' zei Perkamentus met een schuine blik op meneer Leeflang gericht. , Kunnen Harry en ik even onder vier ogen spreken?' vroeg Perkamentus. Meneer Leeflang knikte even kort, en sommeerde Loena om met hem mee te gaan naar beneden. Toen het tweetal via het trapgat was verdwenen, kwam Harry overeind. Hij keek even richting Perkamentus, die inmiddels zijn zorgelijke blik opzij had gezet en weer de oude vertrouwde twinkeling in zijn ogen had. ,Jouw kamer, Harry?' vroeg Perkamentus. ,Is goed' stamelde Harry terug, terwijl hij opgelucht was dat Perkamentus niet boos op hem was, en dat terwijl hij daar wellicht alle reden toe zou hebben. 


	7. Een pact met twee duivels

Hoofdstuk 6: Een pact met twee duivels  
  
Het was een vreemd moment, Harry zat op het bed, en rolde met zijn duim en wijsvinger een stuk sprei, puur uit zenuwen en Perkamentus ijsbeerde rond de tafel. Harry vond het wel even prettig dat hij even de rust kreeg om op adem te komen, zijn aanvaring met Knijster enkele minuten geleden, maakte een woedeaanval bij hem los, die nog nasudderde tussen zijn oren.  
  
Plotseling stond Perkamentus stil en keek Harry aan over zijn halve brilletje. ,Harry, ik neem aan dat je mij wel een paar vragen te stellen hebt?' vroeg hij. Harry schrok even van het feit dat zijn schoolhoofd het initiatief voor het gesprek bij hem legde. ,Ik...ik weet het niet mijnheer' stamelde Harry. ,Kom kom Harry, je zult toch wel willen weten waarom we je juist nu bij je pleegouders hebben weggehaald?' Harry knikte en Perkamentus vervolgde met een glimlach ,Ja dat dacht ik al... De reden is eigenlijk vrij simpel Harry, ik merkte dat mijnheer Duffeling op het moment een groter gevaar voor je was, dan Heer Voldemort. Voldemort heeft op dit moment even andere dingen aan zijn hoofd, en mijnheer Duffeling die was een inzinking nabij, die was tot alles instaat...' Perkamentus keek Harry even recht in de ogen. ,Die grote bijeenkomst op het station van Londen, was uiteraard zeer vermakelijk, maar ook ontzettend gevaarlijk, je pleegvader was al alles behalve blij dat je nog een zomer bij ze moest logeren, maar na die memorabele ontmoeting met mijnheer Dolleman... je bergijpt waar ik naar toe wil...' Perkamentus wende zijn gezicht weer van Harry af, en liep weer een rondje rond de tafel.  
  
,Mijnheer?' vroeg Harry voorzichtig , U zei dat Voldemort op dit moment wel wat anders te doen heeft... wat is dat dan?' Perkamentus keek Harry weer aan over zijn brilletje. ,Voldemort heeft zichzelf in een lastig parket gebracht, door ineens op het ministerie te verschijnen om jou te proberen te vermoorden... Nu het niet gelukt is heeft hij twee problemen... De hele tovergemeenschap is op de hoogte van zijn terugkeer' . ,En het tweede probleem?' vroeg Harry ,Jij leeft nog' antwoordde Perkamentus. , En waar is hij dan nu mee bezig?'vroeg Harry weer. ,Voldemort is op dit moment bezig om buiten de doodsdoeners en de dementor's weer nieuwe volgelingen te werven. Dit alles natuurlijk in het diepste geheim want hij kan het zich niet veroorloven om ergens gesignaleerd te worden. Helaas voor hem zijn de meeste volkeren al ingelicht en hebben zich aan onze kant geplaatst, behalve de reuzen, daar hebben we de grootste moeite mee om die aan onze zijde te krijgen' . , En Voldemort komt niet achter mij aan omdat hij daarmee zijn positie zou kunnen verraden?' vroeg Harry ,Maar mijnheer, als Voldemort mij heeft vermoord dan... dan zou hij toch alle ruimte hebben, als ik er niet meer ben heeft hij niets meer te vrezen, volgens de profetie ben ik toch de enige die hem kan doden?' . ,Dat is een goede vraag Harry' glimlachte Perkamentus vriendelijk. ,Er is een probleem met profetieën Harry, niet iedereen gelooft ze... sommigen geloven er helemaal niet in, sommige mensen twijfelen en sommige mensen weten zeker dat profetieën echt kunnen zijn. Voldemort hoort niet bij het laatste groep. Hij gelooft eigenlijk niet in profetieën, maar gezien de specifieke inhoud van deze, is hij in elk geval niet dom genoeg om het te negeren. Hij zal er alles aandoen om de last van de gedane profetie die hij meedraagt in zijn hoofd eruit te krijgen, en daardoor zal hij zeker nog een keer proberen je te vermoorden. Toch gelooft hij er, denk ik, niet genoeg in om hem te laten denken dat jij de enige bent die hem kan vermoorden.'  
  
Harry staarde even voor zich, voor het eerst in zijn leven kreeg hij direct alle antwoorden op de vragen die hij stelde. ,Heb jij verder nog vragen Harry?' vroeg Perkamentus. Harry dacht even na, maar schudde daarna zijn hoofd. , Goed dan moet ik nog even de nodige mededelingen doen. Dit jaar zul je buiten je gewone vakken nog twee andere vakken krijgen'.  
  
,De eerste is occlumentie' zei Perkamentus, en Harry zuchtte verveeld bij het horen van dit nieuws. ,van Professor Sneep' voegde hij er snel aan toe. ,Maar mijnheer...' zei Harry , Nee Harry, dit is helaas niet anders, je zult het moeten leren anders zal Voldemort binnen de kortste keren weer gebruik maken van je geest, en dat wil jij toch ook niet meer?' vroeg Perkamentus. ,Maar met Sneep...' zuchtte Harry. ,Professor Sneep, Harry' zei Perkamentus geduldig ,Professor Sneep is een van de beste op dit gebied, zie het als een eer om dit vak van hem te mogen leren'. Harry zag occlumentie van Sneep op een heleboel manieren, maar zeker niet als eer. , Bovendien' vervolgde Perkamentus ,Zal het ten goede komen, bij iets anders waar ik later op terug zal komen'  
  
,Het tweede vak is Stokloze Magie' zei Perkamentus en Harry begreep even niet waar hij het over had. ,Stokloze Magie, mijnheer?'. ,Ja Harry, zoals je je kunt herinneren heb je al meerdere malen getoverd zonder je toverstok... zoals bij Dirk Duffeling, met die slang? Of bij die vervelende tante Margot, die je opblies tot een ballon? Dat is Stokloze Magie, Harry'. ,Iedereen overkomt dit soort ongelukjes wel is, maar er is slechts een klein aantal tovenaars die het daadwerkelijk beheersen. Het vergt zeer veel concentratie, en uithoudingsvermogen, maar jij zult het leren, Harry want Voldemort gebruikt het ook, en het is een geweldig groot wapen, en als jij met hem de strijd aan moet gaan zul je het ook moeten kunnen'. ,En van wie krijg ik daar les in?' vroeg Harry, die vurig hoopte dat het antwoord niet "Professor Sneep" zou luiden. 'Van mij' zei Perkamentus rustig. Harry's hart sprong omhoog. ,Van u?' zei hij in de veronderstelling dat hij het verkeerd hoorde. Perkamentus glimlachte ,Ja Harry, Ik ben de enige die het kan op Zweinstein, dus doe ik het zelf maar. Het is alleen zeer vermoeiend op mijn leeftijd en dat verklaard dan ook gelijk waar om ik je wederom geen Occlumentie kan geven.'  
  
Occlumentie met Sneep was niet iets waar Harry erg naar uitkeek, maar stokloos toveren klonk wel ontzettend leuk. ,Mijnheer' vroeg Harry ineens 'U zei dat occlumentie van Sne.... professor Sneep ook ten goede zou komen bij iets anders.' . , Ja Harry, dat klopt en dit word de moeilijkste opdracht voor jou dit jaar. Voldemort leeft nu onder de veronderstelling dat een oude volgeling weer is teruggekeerd... hij denkt dat professor Sneep nu alle informatie over mij, jou en heel Zweinstein aan hem doorsluist. Uiteraard krijgt hij alleen maar de informatie die ik wil dat hij krijgt.' ,Professor Sneep is een dubbelspion bij Voldemort?' vroeg Harry nogal verbaasd omdat hij dat toch wel de ultieme zelfmoordpoging vond. Perkamentus leek van Harry's gezicht te lezen hoe hij hier over dacht. ,Ik ben blij dat je begrijpt wat een levensgevaarlijke klus dat moet zijn, Harry'. ,Jouw opdracht is hem de motivering te geven om er mee door te gaan, want hij doet dit toch vooral voor jou, Harry. Harry keek angstig omdat hij wel dacht te weten wat Perkamentus hem ging vragen. , Zoals je wel weet heeft het nooit echt geboterd tussen jullie twee, dit kwam vooral door de manier waarop hij door je vader is behandeld in zijn schooltijd, en de buitengewone gelijkenissen tussen jouw en je vader. Ik wil dat je hem duidelijk weet te maken dat jij je vader niet bent, Harry... . Ik wil dat je ervoor zorgt dat de vete die jij en professor Sneep hebben is opgelost voor het einde van het schooljaar. Een hoop van de plannen kunnen dusdanig in war worden geschopt als professor Sneep, Voldemort niet kan weerstaan. Ik steek mijn handen in het vuur voor hem, maar wat hij nu doet is een zeer gedurft plan, wat verkeerd kan uitpakken. Het verdient groot respect wat hij nu doet, en ik denk dat jij flink wat motivatie kan geven door hem dat respect ook te betuigen.' Harry vond dat Perkamentus wel een beetje gelijk had, maar vrienden worden met Sneep? Dan kon hij net zo goed proberen verkering te krijgen met Draco Malfidus.  
  
Er klonk ineens een bekende stem door de kamer. ,Harry, mag ik even binnen komen?' Het was Lupos en hij klonk alsof hij ergens vreselijk over uitgelaten was' Harry liep direct naar de deur en opende hem. Lupos zag er weer vreselijk gehavend uit, zoals altijd na zijn nachtelijke transformaties. Toch had hij Lupos nog nooit zo blij zien kijken. ,Harry, het is gelukt!' riep Lupos opgewonden. Harry had echt geen flauw benul wat Lupos bedoelde en hij draaide zich vragend om naar Perkamentus. ,aah Albus...' zei Lupos terwijl hij over Harry's schouder naar de oude man keek. ,Het is gelukt, Albus!!' , Gefeliciteerd Remus' antwoorde Perkamentus gemeend. ,Wat is gelukt?" vroeg Harry die zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet kon onderdurkken. ,Ik ben tot voogd uitgeroepen Harry, jouw voogd!' ,Maar hoe en waarom?' vroeg Harry verbaasd maar enthousiast. ,Na het overlijden van je peetvader, en je pleegouders die je hebben opgegeven, moest er iemand anders voor jouw voogdijschap gezocht worden, en dat ben ik dus geworden' Harry ging op zijn bed zitten en keek met grote ogen voor zich uit. ,Nou, als ik zelf een voogd had moeten kiezen... dan had ik jou ook gekozen, Lupos' zei Harry gelukkig.  
  
, Nu ik je voogd ben, mag je me Remus noemen, Harry' zei Lupos vriendelijk.  
  
Het intens gelukkige moment werd prettig verstoord door de Leeflangs die met zijn tweeën een hutkoffer de kamer binnendroegen. , Jouw persoonlijke spullen, Harry' zei meneer Leeflang. ,Net afgeleverd door meneer Duffeling. , Het was zeer amusant om zijn verbazing te zien, dat er wel een Grimboudplein 12 was en een Grimboudplein 14, maar geen nummer 13!' vervolgde hij met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Toen de Leeflangs de koffer op de grond zetten, viel Harry's oog op de sneeuwwitte uil die op Loena schouder zat. ,Hedwig!' riep hij enthousiast. Harry vond een rare dag, waarin die een alles heeft gekregen, behalve de rust waarvoor hij was gekomen, maar dat kon hem allemaal even niets schelen. Al die dingen die hem vandaag zijn overkomen overschaduwde de vermoeidheid enorm.  
  
De middag veranderde in de avond in –eindelijk- alle rust. Perkamentus was al vertrokken en Harry, Remus en Loena zaten bij de open haard van de woonkamer een potje te knalpokeren. Remus was zeer bedreven in het spelletje en Harry en Loena maakten geen schijn van kans. Harry zat met veel plezier naar Loena te kijken die nu alles behalve dromerig leek. Ze was werkelijk tot op het idiote fanatiek. Haar ogen sprongen bij kans uit haar koos elke keer als ze verloor. Het was een prettige gezellige avond geworden. Het eten dat door meneer Leeflang gemaakt was smaakte verrukkelijk, en Harry haalde met Loena ,vrolijke, herinneringen op aan het vorige schooljaar. Aan het einde van de avond verlieten ook meneer Leeflang en Loena he huis. ,Ik ben over een paar dagen weer terug' zei meneer Leeflang tegen Harry en schudde hem de hand. En verdween met brandstof uit de open haard. Loena bleef nog even staan en keek Harry aan. ,Eeehm Harry' begon ze aarzelend , aangezien ik toch niet veel te doen heb in de komende weken... is 't goed als ik af en toe 's langs kom? Dan kunnen we... uh... iets van huiswerk doen of zo... . Harry kreeg 't bekende gevoel in zijn maag alsof hij een traptree had gemist en keek verbaasd naar het inmiddels wat blozende gezicht van Loena. , ehm ja... ja dat is goed, zei Harry. Loena maakte een nerveus geluidje dat het midden hield tussen een lach en verbaasd kreetje. Enkele seconden later verdween ook zij achter een zee van groene vlammen.  
  
Harry staarde nog even naar de open haard. Langzaam draaide hij zich om en keek direct in de twinkelende ogen van Remus, die schijnbaar doorhad wat er in Harry omging op dat moment gezien de brede glimlach op zijn gezicht. ,...wat?...' vroeg Harry quasi-onschuldig  
  
, Niets...' zei Remus nog steeds met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. 


End file.
